My Life
by ncisandhawaiifiveo
Summary: Tony and Ziva, Steve and Cath and Kensi and Deeks' love story and family life. References to Revenge, The Last Ship and Grey's Anatomy (possibly other shows) I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTER FROM THE SHOWS MENTIONED. I only own the children's names.
1. Chapter 1

No One's POV

NCIS Hq, The Navy Yard, Washington D.C

It started as a normal day everyone was in the bullpen doing paperwork as they didn't have a case. Gibbs went for another coffee run; McGee went down to see Abby and Tony was annoying/ flirting with Ziva,

"Zee-vah" asked Tony

"What do you want Tonnyyy?" replied Ziva, dragging out the last syllable like Tony does to her.

"Whatcha doing?" asked Tony

"What do you think I'm doing" simply replied Ziva.

Tony wasn't paying attention to what Ziva was saying because he was staring at how beautiful and sexy she was. Ziva noticed Tony was staring at her; she felt weird but a good weird and a little excited. Before either of them were about to say something, Gibbs slapped Tony over the back of the head, in a classic Gibbs slap, with Gibbs telling him to snap out of it. Ziva couldn't hold a snigger but could hold a laugh in. Gibbs held two coffee cups, obviously one for himself and one for Director Shepard. Upon returning Gibbs held three folders, one for Ziva, one for Tony and last for McGee. These folders contained information about Tony and Ziva's next mission and details for McGee. The info contained in the folders are locations and times, status, risk, cover, back stories, mission task and other details.

The Mission

The folders contained this information;

Location: Paris and Berlin

Time: Paris - Two days one night

Berlin - Three days two nights

Status: Confidential

Risk: Risk Level - High

Risks - Cover blown and/or injury

Cover: Paris - Two married hired assassins, wife pregnant

Berlin - Federal Agents, looking for diamond smugglers. Starting in Berlin finishing in Hawaii.

Back Stories: Confidential

Mission Task: Paris - Pick up witness, hand over to Federal Marshals for transport back to states.

Berlin - Find Ilan Bodnar.

Other Details: Contacts - Confidential

Hotel - Paris - Apartment block viewing Eiffel Tower

Berlin - Hotel

Transport - Plane or Taxi/ Car


	2. Chapter 2

Tony and Ziva parted different ways to their cars and headed to their apartments to pack for both trips. Ziva packed casual and fancy clothes enough for the trip plus a few extra. She also bought what lollies Tony likes. Tony packed his best clothes and some extra as well. Just as he was about to leave, he remembered Ziva always forgot to bring stuff to entertain herself on the plane, so he quickly stuffed a DVD player and a couple of chick flick movies, magazine and gum in a plastic bag and left to meet Ziva at the airport.

When he arrived he Ziva on the phone with an angry face. He wiped his face from a smile to a quizzical look. Ziva saw him and also had a smile but wiped it off when she saw him late as usual. They checked through security and all their bags as well, then bordered the plane Tony gave Ziva the bag of DVDs and she enjoyed them, in return Ziva gave Tony his bag of lollies, which he thought she was his life saver.

Half way through the plane trip, Ziva had fallen asleep and the plane's movement jolted her to fall onto Tony. Tony was overwhelmed and made her as comfortable as possible. When Ziva woke she didn't understand how she got to where she was, then she remembered that Tony helped her. Ziva whispered; "Toda, nechma sheli" (Thank you my love/soulmate in Hebrew)

Once Tony woke he found Ziva laying sideways watching Mr. & Mrs. Smith. Once they landed they headed to the apartment block, Ziva headed up to reception and got their room key. Inside the room was a heavenly looking queen size bed and the complete opposite looking couch. Tony and Ziva both asked "Who's taking the couch?"

Both looked at each other and headed for the bed. They did unspeakable things for the next couple of hours then they picked up the witness from the American Embassy and handed her off to the Marshals. Tony and Ziva packed up and made a promise to lie about the events of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

The plane from Paris to Berlin was uneventful. Ziva was doing case work and researching about her father, her father's death, Mossad and Eli's enemies. Tony kept nagging her about sleep but she would refuse. Tony knew this was close to home. Tony asked

"What's on your mind?"

"Diamonds" Ziva replied

After landing in Berlin, checking into the hotel, Tony and Ziva then went for food and beer while meeting up with Adam. After discussing photos and emails, Ziva was sent a link to a live video chat. Tony asked McGee to trace it. From the background it looked like he was at an airport, McGee confirmed the location at Berlin Tegel Airport. All manifests were checked, Ilan was using an alias unknown to every agency apart from Ziva. Ilan was on a plane heading to Hawaii, Ziva and Tony were on the first flight out of Berlin to Hawaii just like every other agency was.

In Hawaii, Hawaii Five - 0 Task Force were working a case involving diamonds. After Steve ran the alias through every database and got two hits, one from NCIS in DC and in LA. Steve contacted Gibbs and Sam both old friends from the Navy and Marines about Ilan Bodnar's alias'. Gibbs said he sent two agents over and Sam would send himself and Agent Callen. After all agents arrived and introductions were finished, business was started. Ziva and Tony shared their information on Ilan Bodnar and Mossad, Sam and Callen shared their case on diamonds and Steve, Cath, Danny, Chin, Kono and Grover shared their intel on the diamond smugglers.

After a lot of all-nighters, heaps of shrimp from Kamekona and input from Dr. Max Bergman and Charlie Fong as well as video chats with NCIS in DC and LA. One night Cath was asleep on Steve's lap with Steve falling asleep as well. Ziva saw this and asked Danny about it but just told her to leave it. Tony and Ziva also fell asleep cuddled next to each other as well. Chin and Kono fell asleep in their officers and Danny and Grover went home to Grace, Renee and Samantha. Sam and Callen fell asleep in Danny's office.

The next morning Steve woke before Cath and let her sleep, she looked so peaceful but all that was on the outside, on the inside she was scared and tired. Tony woke before Ziva, he also let her sleep because all night she was having nightmares and flashbacks. Everyone but the girls went to work until everyone was either awake, working or at the office. Everyone agreed on Rainbow Drive - In for breakfast.

Halfway through the day, there was a 'ping' and the location of Ilan Bodnar was found. Steve, Sam and Ziva - as this was personal - including SWAT arrived at the abandoned warehouse and found Ilan and he ran so Steve, Sam and Ziva chased him, after blocking him in a corner and engaging in hand to hand combat with Ziva, all three took a shot at him after he drew his weapon, Ilan was killed.

Once Steve, Sam and Ziva had arrived back at the Palace, Cath ran to Steve and kissed and hugged him, Callen shook hands and man hugged Sam and Tony went to Ziva. All the other Five - 0 guys also congratulated everyone. Each of the teams members reported back to their superiors. Later after everyone went home, showered and changed, they all met up for steak and beer. Everyone had fun, eating, drinking and telling stories. Cath, Ziva and Grace fell asleep on Steve, Tony and Danny.

They let them sleep for a couple of hours then carried them to their designated transport and went home and called it a night. Steve and Cath agreed to take Tony and Ziva out sight seeing and surfing while Danny, Grace, Grover and Samantha agreed to take Callen and Sam sight seeing and surfing.

Later that afternoon Callen and Sam took one set of diamonds back to LA, Tony and Ziva took a second set back to DC and 5-0 kept the third set. What everyone didn't know was Ilan Bodnar had contacts all over the world including LA, DC and Hawaii as well as in every city, country and continent. As soon as Tony, Ziva, Callen and Sam landed and caught a cab back to their headquarters, they were all in a car crash including Steve and Cath who were heading home for the night. Sam and Callen were the least affected with some bruises and sprained joints, Tony and Ziva had some dislocated joints and sore muscles but Steve and Cath had it the worst with Steve in a coma, broken bones and punctured rib. Cath had a broken leg and dislocated collar bone. Cath wasn't as bad because she was asleep lying down in the back seat.


	4. Chapter 4

As protocol states an investigation has to happen. Sam and Callen were on suspension for two weeks and needs to have a psych profile done, which was done but Nate Getz and a physical examination by Henrietta Lange. After the all clear from everyone Sam and Callen were allowed to go back to work but limited cases and were restricted from field work.

Tony and Ziva were in hospital for a couple of days then broke out because they couldn't stand hospitals. All their injuries were still being treated with pain meds. Tony and Ziva were restricted to desk work and no field work for 3 weeks. A psych profile was done by Ducky. Ducky had concerns for Ziva as this case is personal. After numerous visits to doctors and physio-therapy both were cleared for active duties.

Steve was in a coma for 2 months, all other injuries were healed. Cath recovered and was discharged after 3 days. She never left his side. Everyone else visited and sent messages of comfort and condolence. When Steve finally woke Cath looked like she hadn't slept in months. Steve was also confused. Cath woke up startled by Steve because his hand was squeezing hers. Cath started to cry and called for nurses. Nurses checked his vitals and all was good. A nurse explained that Steve may have memory loss but Steve didn't show any signs of that. Cath stayed with Steve until he was better. Everyday someone would visit and update them. Steve was moved to a more comfortable room. Cath stayed every night until Steve was discharged. Steve was on bed rest for two weeks and only paperwork for another two weeks as well. Cath did everything to help Steve, who was grateful but stubborn.

Each agency concluded their investigations and the suspects were caught and rolled on everyone in their 'society'. Each suspect were sentenced to life in solitary confinement. Everyone in the car crashes were sent for doctor visits and the suspects were forced to pay for the car's damage and medical bills as part of the court sentence.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam, Callen, Steve, Cath, Ziva and Tony have recovered fully and were back to their jobs, saving lives, getting criminals off the streets and protecting the city. Every four months everyone would meet in Hawaii. The second time everyone came they bought friends. Tony and Ziva bought Gibbs, McGee, Abby and Ducky, Sam and Callen bought Kensi and Deeks. They all went surfing, ate and had fun. Later that evening everyone went out and got food and beer. Tony, Steve and Deeks had their girls on their laps. One of Steve's old friends on his fathers side was singing Marry You by Bruno Mars (which wasn't his typical kind of song). Steve moved so Cath was standing, Tony and Deeks did the same to Ziva and Kensi.

Everyone didn't know what was going on until, Steve, Tony and Deeks got down on one knee and asked the same question at the same time to Cath, Ziva and Kensi to marry them. All three girls were crying and managed to say yes. Then the boys got up, put the rings on the girls' fingers, lifted them up in a hug, turned in a circle and kissed them all in sync. The girls had a surprise of their own. All at once the said "I'm pregnant" which to everyone's surprise the boys picked up, spun in a circle in sync - unplanned - and placed a hand of their stomachs and placed them back on their laps sitting down.

Steve got approval from Danny and the Governor, Tony got permission from Gibbs and Director Shepard and Deeks got consent from Hetty and Granger. Abby went ballistic to organize Tony and Zivas wedding, Grace and Samantha offered to help with Steve and Caths wedding and Nell and Hetty and Michelle (Sam's wife) offered to help with Kensi and Deeks' wedding. At the end of the night everyone went home to their rooms at the Hilton or their houses.


	6. Chapter 6

After a couple of days Callen's team went back to LA, Gibbs' team went back to DC. In Hawaii, Cath went for an ultrasound with Steve and found out they were having twins, a boy and a girl. Now that they know their having twins, they have started coming up with names. In DC Ziva went for an ultrasound with Tony and they found out their having a girl. In LA Kensi and Deeks went to the ultrasound and found out they were having a boy. By now all three were all good friends. That afternoon Cath, Kensi and Ziva had a video call with each other updated each other about stuff, their other half and the gender of their babies.

When they came to the subject of their babies, which wasn't long into their conversation, Cath tried to remain calm but couldn't so Kensi and Ziva let her go first.

"I'm having twins" said Cath

"I'm having a boy" said Kensi and finally

"I'm having a girl" said Ziva

"Some names I already picked for my baby girl are Sarah, Jess or Jade and for baby SEAL Nick, Ryan or Michael." Said Cath. Kensi chose Liam, Phil or Pete. Ziva chose Emily, Charlotte or Iris.

"We should discuss names with the boys." Commented Cath. "Yeah" replied the others.

When each of their fiancees got home the first thing each of the girls bombarded the boys about was the names they chose. Steve, Tony and Deeks loved all the names. Steve and Cath decided on Sarah Jade McGarrett for the baby girl and Michael Ryan for Baby SEAL. Tony and Ziva decided on Charlotte Iris DiNozzo for their child and Kensi and Deeks decided on Liam Phil Blye for their baby boy. Cath, Kensi and Ziva are four months pregnant and all have a little bump and restricted to field work and lots of paperwork.

For Tony and Ziva's wedding Abby, Breena and Jenny were helping plan it. They were going to have theirs in April on the 16th. Ziva's maid of honor is Abby and the maids are Breena, Jenny, Kensi and Cath. The brides dress is white with a long pleated skirt and a belt above the belly. The maids' dresses are a light violet purple with a full skirt and a belt above the waist. Walking Ziva down the aisle is Gibbs. Tony's best man is McGee and his groomsmen are Gibbs, Ducky, Palmer and Tony DiNozzo Snr. Tony's suit is a black coat, white shirt and red tie. The grooms men's suits are a grey coat, white shirt and black tie. With their honeymoon in Paris. Ziva's due date is June 7th.

For Steve and Cath's wedding Rachael, Kono, Grace, Samantha and Renee (Grover's daughter and wife) were helping plan Cath's wedding. The set date for the wedding is May 1st. Cath's maid of honor is Kono and her flower girls are Grace and Samantha. Her maids are Rachael, Kensi and Ziva. Cath's dress is the same as Ziva's and the bridesmaids were a light aqua color. Walking Cath down the aisle is Danny. Danny is also Steve's best man. Steve's groomsmen are Chin, Grover, Kamekona and Duke. Steve's' suit is his dress whites from the Navy and the groomsmen suits are traditional suits with black coat, pants and ties with white shirts. Cath's due date is June 6th with their honeymoon in Paris.

For Kensi and Deeks wedding Nell and Hetty were helping plan their wedding. The date for her wedding is May 21st. Kensi's maid of honor is Nell. Kensi's dress is the same as Ziva and Cath's. Kensi's maid dresses are a light pink color. Walking her down the aisle is Callen. Deeks best man is Sam and his groomsmen are Callen, Nate and Eric. Deeks suit is a white shirt with grey coat and pants with Eric wearing shorts. The groomsmen suits are black coats and white shirts. Kensi's due date is June 8th with their honeymoon also in Paris. While their honeymoon is in Paris their planning to take their wives up to the top of the Eiffel Tower and kiss them at night.


	7. Chapter 7

Today was Ziva's big day, all the guests had arrived, and everything was perfect. Gibbs walked Ziva down the aisle. After the vows, "I dos" and the ring but before the kiss a sniper shot was fired and hit Ziva in the knee. Gibbs and McGee found the snipers nest, Tony and Abby, Jenny, Breena and Ducky helped Ziva while Palmer organized the crowd. Kensi and Cath were quick to change as everyone had hidden weapons and hunted the S.O.B that shot Ziva. Every 5-0, NCIS LA and NCIS agent were hunting this man. Cath, Kensi and Steve found the perp in an old warehouse, cornered but as he drew his side arm each of them fired two rounds into his chest. The M.E came and took the body away in a body bag and Ziva was taken to hospital. All the evidence was collected, a cell phone was found and it had the dates of each of their weddings.

Next it was Cath's big day and security was upgraded. Ziva had fully recovered and she and Tony's wedding had been finished and now they are officially married as Mr. & Mrs. DiNozzo-David. Cath's wedding went perfect and her and Steve are officially married and now Mr. & Mrs. McGarrett. Lastly it was time for Kensi and Deeks' wedding which went off without a hitch. They are now Mr. & Mrs. Deeks. All three decided to have one huge reception in Hawaii because of the ocean and rain forests with hidden waterfalls. The wedding, reception and honeymoon were all paid for by the Governor of Hawaii, Sec Nav and the directors of the CIA, FBI and NCIS. At the reception everyone was dancing and having fun throughout the night, everyone enjoyed the speeches and food.

After everyone went home the boys carried the girls up to their suites as they were tired and fell asleep. They put them to bed then met outside in the corridor to organize a surprise the girls. Each of the misters' packed a bag with towels, bikini's and boardies - Cath's bikini is a blue, red, pink and purple. Kensi's is a pink and blue. Lastly Ziva's bikini is a black and gold one - to go to a hidden waterfall and lake in the middle of the Waimea Canyon in Kauai. Once all bags were packed, Steve checked with Kamekona about using his heli to take the girls to the surprise location.

Just before dawn cracked the boys packed everything and got the helicopter packed and fuelled. The girls woke to find their clothes already picked out so they showered and put them on with bikini underneath and a singlet and shorts and thongs then ordered room service and watched a movie until the boys came back and joined in. The girls fell back asleep at 8:00am after waking up at 5:00 because they couldn't feel the warmth of the boys next to them. Luckily for Steve, Tony and Deeks Cath, Ziva and Kensi slept for a long time and peacefully in the heli on the laps of their husbands while a friend of 5 – 0 who owed them a favour flew the heli.

After about three hours they finally landed but before they landed Steve managed to change Cath's clothes from a singlet and shorts to her bikini and blind folding her so she won't see the surprise. Tony did the same to Ziva but her being a ninja, Tony had to avoid a couple of punch movements but in the end he didn't get hurt. Deeks also did the same to Kensi who complied and let Deeks blindfold her. Once landed the three husbands guided Mrs. DiNozzo-David, McGarrett and Deeks to the edge of the lake after a couple of minutes of walking through the rain forest – much to Deeks' dislike – and walked them to the edge just so the tips of their toes could feel the water. The boys stripped down to their boardies but kept the blind folds on the girls. Steve then followed but a little bit scared DiNozzo Jr. and a more concerned Deeks dived into the lake from a platform.

After the boys swam back to the surface they slowly pulled the girls into the water seductively until it was at their stomachs in which a baby bump was obvious with all three. Steve slowly took the blindfold off and let them awe. Tony took off Ziva's blindfold much to her liking and she was about to have a go to Tony but then saw the view and was in awe. Lastly Deeks did the same to Kensi who also didn't put up a fight. Then they draw them in for a passionate kiss and invited them into the lake. They played, splashed and enjoyed the company of each other. After a couple of hours playing, swimming, diving and socializing they headed back to Oahu to find all their bags packed and ready to go on their honeymoon. Just to annoy the girls again the honeymoon location was a surprise and unknown.

The three couples got their own jet to go on their honeymoon. Once they were in the car they each had their own room, including a king size bed, bathroom, and mini kitchen as well as seats, couches, electronic devices and TV with Movies. All girls slept for 8 out of the 15 hour flight. For about two hours the boys were planning on how to surprise the girls without them guessing.


	8. Chapter 8

After a 15 hour flight the girls fell asleep so the loving husbands carried them from the airport into the taxi without waking them up. The taxi asked

"Where to?"

"Hôtel Fouquet's Barrière" replied Steve and let the girls nap. When they finally woke up again it was late and their first surprise was all of them waking up to chocolate covered strawberries, alcohol free champagne, their husbands wearing next to nothing and a view of the Eiffel Tower lit up.

"Hey, sexy" says Cath

"Hey, my little hairy butt" says Ziva

and lastly "Hey" says Kensi

Steve, Tony and Deeks reply "Hey, gorgeous"

"Now put this on please" said Steve holding a black long loose dress with gold necklace, earrings and high heels for Cath. Steve was putting on a black coat and pants, white shirts and black bow tie and polished shoes which Tony and Deeks also wore except Tony was wearing an Armani version, they also said the same to Ziva and Kensi. Ziva's dress was a long blue dress with the back cut out and came just above the bum and Kensi was a mid-thigh tight black dress with gold lace. The girls showered and did their hair and natural makeup then got blindfolded again much to their dislike and kept whining about it

"Why do you have to keep blindfolding us?" "Because it is a surprise, now zip it!" replied Steve, Tony and Deeks except got shushed when long passionate kisses were placed on their lips and complied. That reply got some kicks or punches to be thrown and avoided.

By now the wives figured they were in Paris and staying at the same hotel. Once in the lobby of the hotel a stretch limo was waiting and everyone enjoyed it even though the ride was only about half an hour. They arrived at the base of the Eiffel Tower and rode in the elevator to the top floor with a private restaurant. Before the blindfolds were taken off, Steve pulled Cath in for a passionate kiss, Tony pulled Ziva in and Deeks also pulled in Kensi and the blindfolds off. Everyone was in awe

"This is amazing" said all of them

"This is so much better than the pictures" said Cath

"Definitely" everyone relied

There was a full 360 degree view of France and surrounding area's if possible. After some time admiring the view all three girls looked at each other than at their husbands and back at each other and reached forward and drew them into a log passionate kiss which took them by surprise then they boys joined in, it was photographed by some of the staff.

After everyone settled down entrée were served. Each meal got two choices, for entrée it was baked brie biscuits or a tart of some sort. Next came main, the two choices are duck confit or a quiche Lorraine. Lastly for dessert the two options for dessert are crepes or macaroons. All through dinner Tony and Ziva would share stories about their undercover mission to Paris and the surveyed sex and the embarrassing chat between Tony, Gibbs, McGee and Jenny. Kensi and Deeks would also talk about their undercover missions from a married couple to when Kensi was acting drunk and her and Callen were sharing a couple of kisses. Lastly Steve and Cath would talk about their missions from their time in the Navy (the unclassified ones) as well as all the times Steve would ask for a favour, get information from military satellites to play chasees and for return favours make dates.

After a very long night, Cath, Kensi and Ziva had fallen asleep; they were once again carried down them down to the stretch limo and taken back to their hotel for the night. After getting changed out of their formal clothes everyone climbed into bed and slept peacefully all night until except for the occasional kick or kicks from the babies.

The next morning, Steve woke at 4 and went for a run and then woke Cath at 6 to go for a walk. Ziva and Kensi also went for a walk a bit later than Cath. Tony and Deeks slept. They ordered room service, watched TV and checked in with their agencies and teams back at home. Their plan for today was to go sightseeing the whole day, then room service and movies and lastly dancing in the ballroom. Steve chose a navy blue short sleeve shirt and black jeans with combat boots. Tony wore an Armani and Deeks wore a light grey shirt with jeans and boots. Cath wore a light blue singlet top with jeans, a cardigan and boots. Ziva wore a purple mid length sleeve and black jeans with flats and Kensi wore a plaid shirt, jeans and boots. The first sight they saw was the Eiffel Tower considering it was a couple blocks away. Then after getting breakfast at the cafe they caught a ferry along the river Seine to the Louvre. Inside they saw the Mona Lisa by Leonardo Da Vinci, Venus de Milo by Alexandros of Antioch, The Wedding at Cana by Paolo Veronese, To Coronation of Napoleon by Jacques - Louis David. As well as the Mona Lisa they also saw the La Belle Ferronnière, The Virgin and Child with St Anne and John the Baptist by Da Vinci but the very last piece of art they saw was the Dendena Zodiac. After the Louvre they visited the Place de Bastille which is where the Bastille Prison stood before it was stormed on the morning of July 14th, 1789. Once learning about the Bastille and the consequences that happened that changed the history of France. When they finished a history lesson and tour they visited the Sacré - Coeur, is a Roman Catholic Church which opened in 1914. Sacré - Coeur translates to the Basilica of the Sacred Heart and is dedicated to the Sacred Heart of Jesus Christ. Once they finished a respectful tour they left and went to the Arc de Triomphe. They read about all 30 battles that are engraved on the walls of the Arc and took photos. Before heading back to their hotel and after the Arc they stopped for lunch at a small cafe on a corner a few blocks away. Cath started reading the newspaper and found an article and showed it to Ziva and Kensi who also agreed. Steve overheard their conversation and it was related to the next surprise for everyone that only Steve had planned.

After having lunch they walked back to their rooms hand in hand and packed an overnight bag under the command of Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett. Special Agents David- DiNozzo shared a bag as did Agent Kensi Blye and Officer Marty Blye and Commander McGarrett and Lieutenant McGarrett. Then everyone bordered their jet with a bit of confusion and surprise. After about two hours and a nap everyone landed and was surprised by where they were. They had landed in Bordeaux, one of France's most famous and popular wine countries.

Steve had organised a candle lit dinner under the stars with a private tour and wine tasting but as the girls were pregnant they had a special selection for them. They were able to taste different types of red or white wine. As this was a surprise for everyone else dinner was also a surprise. Unfortunately this was the last night of their honeymoon so everyone enjoyed it and Steve went all out for dinner. They also danced into the night.

Everyone had fun over dinner and relaxed on the plane ride home or at least back to their hotel. As part of their stay the hotel staff packed up their bags and sent them back to Hawaii, D.C and L.A. By lunch time they were on the plane and heading home and by late night/early morning they had arrived in their cities safely.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve and Cath landed in Hawaii after a couple of weeks in Paris for their honeymoon, today is the first day Cath was checked into the hospital because in apparently in a couple of days the twins are going to come into the world.

In D.C Tony and Ziva are heading to the hospital with lights and sirens going because Ziva's water broke when she was at home. Everyone else on Team Gibbs was going to meet them at the hospital. Abby, Ducky, Palmer and Jenny went straight when they heard the news and Gibbs and McGee were leaving as soon as the suspect confessed which wasn't very long after being stared by Gibbs for at least two seconds,

"I killed the naval officer" confessed the suspect.

Luckily for Kensi she was just leaving the hospital after interviewing a witness when her water broke and some nurses took her into a room and called Mr Deeks.

As Gibbs is a friend with Dr. Derek Shepard from Seattle and Dr. Addison Montgomery from L.A, they sent Alex Karev and Naomi Bennett to D.C, Addison and Pete Wilder to stay in L.A and Arizona to Hawaii. As well as the OB GYN's from the Grey Sloan Memorial and the Seaside Wellness Centre, the hospital each couple chose had their own OB's to help. Once the five doctors landed in their assigned cities they went and helped prep the patients.

By 6:00pm on June 7th and after lots of things she didn't mean and reassurance from Steve and Arizona, Cath gave birth to twins Sarah Jade McGarrett and Michael Ryan McGarrett. Sarah has long dark brown hair, brown eyes and strong grip like her parents especially because they were in the Navy and Police. Michael has short light brown hair, brown eyes and a strong grip as well but a bitter tighter than Sarah. By 10:30pm on the same day Ziva gave birth to a little girl by the name of Charlotte Iris DiNozzo. She has long brown wavy hair, tanned skin, green eyes and some fight and is strong. Finally at 11:03 pm on June 8th, Liam Phil Blye was born; he has short dirty blond/brown hair and brown eyes. Lots of colourful language was shared but all babies were okay. Once all the girls had rested, a three-way Skype call was started and didn't end for hours. The mothers and newborns stayed in hospital for at least 3 days, as they are federal agents or police force they don't have a big like for hospitals. As the mothers are rested and fine they were allowed visitors. Steve, Tony and Mr Deeks brought work to the rooms so the girls know what's going on, be in the loop, feel useful and so they don't go crazy from being bored except when they could hold or feed their children. Today is the third/fourth day since all four children have been born and when they are allowed visitors.


	10. Chapter 10

The McGarretts

In the morning Steve, Danny and Grace came to see Cath until Grace had to go to school and Steve and Danny had case. About two or three hours later Rachael, Stan, Charlie and Grover's daughter and wife - Samantha and Renee - visited, talked and held the twins until Cath was tired and Sarah and Michael were put to sleep. After a couple of hours she woke and found lunch but it wasn't horrid hospital food but shrimp from Kamekona. As it turned out, the case 5-0 caught was quick and the suspect gave a full confession after sitting down in the interrogation room and maybe a threat or two from Steve. So everyone (Steve, Danny, Chin, Kono and Grover plus siblings and all) came and visited, talked and held the twins again in that day until Arizona came to announce three things, 1) The babies are fine. 2) Cath is being discharged tomorrow and 3) that visiting hours are over and everyone but Steve has to leave as he was family.

The next morning a nurse came in with the discharge papers, after a couple of signatures Cath, Sarah and Michael were allowed to leave and head home much to Cath's liking.

After about a fifteen minute drive from the hospital to Steve's house, all four were surprised when they found Danny, Grace, Rachael, Stan, Charlie, Kono, Adam, Grover, Renee, Samantha, Kamekona and Joe all on the front porch with a sign saying 'Welcome Home'. Everyone had a good laugh and Danny and Chin took the twins while Steve carried Cath bridal style in through the front door with a kiss. Once inside everyone clapped and cheered. Everyone came in and beers and drinks, appetizers and a BBQ lunch were already made waiting to be eaten. Steve and Danny handed beers to the adults and soft drink or juice to the children. Cath also fed the twins and put them to sleep after presents were given and everyone had a hold of Sarah and Michael. Danny had a surprise for the family of four so he blindfolded Cath which again she was unimpressed with because of how many times she had been blindfolded; Danny took them upstairs and changed the spare room into a nursery. The blindfolds then came off and Steve and Cath looked around and were in awe. The room had a roof with sail boats and navy themed decor, pink walls with butterflies and flowers on one half, two beds with the initials of first and middle names, two changing tables, book shelf with picture books, draw for clothes (different colours for each child), multiple toy boxes around the house and a play mat.

And now their house is baby proof with security alarms, gates, hidden compartments for weapons, locks on doors and windows, slip-proof mat in the bath and shower, expensive, precious and hazardous things out of reach and specific things for the backyard, front yard and beach front.

After wandering through the bedroom and bathroom everyone went down stairs to the kitchen.

"We don't have any food for the babies. So what do we do?" asked Steve

"Don't worry, look in the cupboards and the fridge" Danny replied. To their surprise it was stacked with baby food and labels as well as a timetable with when each item is used and how to use it.

"Where did all this come from?" Cath asked

"The Governor paid for all the food as a congratulations gift." Kono and Chin replied together in unison.

So after that clarification everyone finished lunch and their beers. For a treat Steve got Cath's bikini from their room and spare boardies for Danny (ones that he left when he crashed). Steve knew Grace, Samantha, Renee, Grover, Chin and Kono had all bought their swimmers so Steve let everyone play in the ocean. As it turned out the girls were in bikinis and the boys in boardies. The girls got the towels and the boys filled and esky with ice and beers and other drinks and food and water toys. They swam until sunset and they watched it with Cath in Steve's lap, Grace in Danny's, Chin next to Kono and Renee and Sam cuddled next to Grover while Kamekona cooked a BBQ dinner for everyone. By 10 p.m. everyone but Danny and Grace went home but they crashed at Uncle Steve's and Aunty Cath's house. Danny slept on the couch and Grace had a spare mattress on the floor in the nursery and slept there.

Sarah and Michael had a restless night which causes Steve, Cath and Grace to also have a sleepless night. Every time they woke Cath, Steve and Grace would rock them, feed them and put them back to sleep. At around 3 a.m. Steve woke to hearing a baby scream through the baby monitor so he got up and rocked Sarah back to sleep and let Cath try and get sleep. When he got to the nursery down the hall he found Grace rocking Sarah as Mike started crying. He was so tired he couldn't see but have to hear and listen to pick up the child. Danny had a perfect night sleep, Grace woke every time the twins did, and so did Steve and Cath. By morning Steve, Cath and Grace were all asleep so Danny made coffee, breakfast and left a note explain that they had a case; Steve could take as much time as he needed off and left a spare pair of clothes for Grace. Steve found the note and read it and smiled. He warmed up the breakfast and made another pot of coffee and just after Steve woke up so did Cath, she went and had a shower, changed into one of Steve's tops and joined him for breakfast. She then got Sarah and Michael to feed them while Steve carried Grace to their bedroom to sleep.

Steve was grateful for Grace's help, they probably couldn't do it all by themselves. As a reward for Grace Steve set up a savings account and Grace would get weekly payments for helping. Steve and Cath set up routines for work, babies and free time as well as a routine for feeding, sleeping and playing for the babies. As Danny and Steve would have to work, Cath and Danny have alternating days to pick up Grace from school, cheer practice and homework. Then she would help Sar and Mike. Having the alternating routine also helps Steve keep an eye on Cath. Steve and Grace were planning a surprise so after Grace finished her homework with help from Cath they went down to the shopping centre and got ice-creams while Steve got his dining room set up for a romantic dinner but the topic of this dinner wasn't a good one.


	11. Chapter 11

The DiNozzos

It has been two days since Charlotte Iris was born. Millions upon millions of photos and videos have been taken by everyone with everyone in them. According to Alex Karev and Naomi Bennett, Ziva could go home the next day. In the morning, Gibbs and Tony visited until a case came in. At lunch time Abby visited while evidence was running then had to leave when results came. One of the witnesses/victims was checked into the same hospital so McGee and Tony took their statements and visited Ziva again. At around 2 in the afternoon Ziva fed Char and both had a sleep. Once the case was closed everyone including Director Shepard came and visited until visiting hours were up except for Tony who was family.

Today is the day Ziva, Char and Tony get to go home which Ziva was so relieved. As they got into the car and headed home but it wasn't to their apartment but to their new house that NCIS bought. It was close to the Navy Yard, schools, shops and childcare. Gibbs built a rocking chair, cot and shelves for Char. Each item had a C on the front or side and one of the doors was a sign with Char's name on it. Char's room is down the hall from Tony and Ziva's. It has pink walls and a purple roof with butterflies, flowers and stars. A bed, changing table, book shelf with picture books in English and Hebrew, clothe draws, toys and play mats. The house has two floors; the top floor has Tony and Ziva's - with an en suite, walk-in wardrobe and flat screen TV, Charlotte's bedroom, kitchen, main bathroom, living room/play room and dining room. Down stairs has a double garage, rhombus room, spare bedroom, laundry and door to back yard. The back yard has fruit and veggie gardens and flower bushes. All their stuff has been moved to their new house from their apartment. For safety of the baby security alarms were put in, gates, hidden compartments for weapons, locks on doors, slip-proof mats and precious and hazardous items out of reach.

Once they arrived a sign saying 'Welcome Home DiNozzos' hanging (it was definitely made by Abby). Tony and Ziva walked in and was surprised with a surprise party, thankfully Tony was holding Char because Ziva did a back flip – landing perfectly – and went for her weapons and almost threw it but luckily everyone ducked and Gibbs caught Ziva's wrist before any weapons were launched. Once that drama was sorted out everyone had a laugh, drink, lunch/dinner and all held Char as well as house warming gifts. Director Shepard even dropped by and gave them their new schedule with times, dates and payments as well as caseloads and lastly work times. Gibbs convinced her to stay for food and to meet Charlotte properly.

Ziva's field work start date is when Char is a month old but Ziva being Ziva went back to work but only desk duty after two weeks. As Ziva went to work, Team Gibbs didn't have a case and paperwork was filed so in the middle of the bullpen Ziva, Tony, Abby, Ducky, McGee, Gibbs and Jenny came down and played with Char with a movie going in the background.


	12. Chapter 12

The Blye's

Today is the final morning Kensi and Liam Phil were at the hospital. At lunch, Addison Montgomery and Pete Wilder cleared Kensi to go home with Liam. Deeks (his nickname even though he is married) drove his wife and son home to their house when Callen, Sam, Hetty, Eric and Nell were all waiting with Chinese takeout, cronuts and beers with a football game on the TV. After everyone held and played with Liam he went to sleep in the cot - that Hetty got from who knows where and who knows when – in Liam's room which has light blue roof and dark blue walls with dinosaurs, changing table, book shelf with picture books, clothes draws and toys. Their house has security alarms, gates, hidden compartments for weapons, locks, slip-proof mats and precious or hazardous out of reach.

During a break Hetty, Eric and Nell left as it was getting late but Sam and Callen stayed till the end. Hetty also talked to each of them about their work hours and field work, they can still go undercover. Sam went home to his family but Callen crashed in their spare room. Callen allowed them to come to work and Kensi and Deeks have to go on a week-long undercover assignment which Deeks was not happy about but they would be able to see Liam everyday which sold it for Deeks and a little bribery from Kensi.

This has been the first night each married couple has spent their own houses with their child/ren and husbands but tomorrow it would change for Kensi and Deeks and Steve and Cath.


	13. Chapter 13

As Steve was still a reserve for the Navy SEALs, his old friend Joe White asked him to assist him on a mission, but Cath quit the navy and was helping 5-0 with cases and was against Steve going on a mission. This morning Steve and Cath had a lot of coffee because Sarah and Michael got little sleep through the night because of a storm. Every time thunder cracked Cath would jump a little as she was not used to it because the noise was blocked out from the hospital room, she would snuggle close to Steve who would wrap a protective arm around her and she would feel safe. In the morning Steve tried to make eggs, bacon and pancakes but burnt them so Cath made them while Steve got the bottles for the twins.

After everyone was showered, fed and dressed; Steve and Cath made their way to Pearl Harbor – Hickam Joint Base (Air Force and Navy) where Joe White was waiting for them and made their way to a conference room. Steve was taken to a conference room with Michael while Cath and Sarah went to the Intel office - where Cath met up with some old Navy friends – which had a secluded room set up for Cath and the twins and a small residential room was also set up for the McGarretts if Cath didn't want to stay at their house. As Cath was previously a Lieutenant she was promoted back to that rank for this mission and her secure log-in was also reinstated.

While with Steve, Joe was explaining the brief version of his training, details of the mission, his team and others involved targets, locations and risks as well as catching up. But something Steve didn't know about this particular mission may involve old and new friends, endanger his family and could bring back old memories. Joe explained that Steve's mission has three parts to it. As the Nathan James has spare quarters, it was set up for all four McGarretts.

The total mission length would be 2 months which is a short amount of time to be deployed; it also has a 2 week gap between mission part 1 and mission part 2 to see his family. For Cath mission parts 1 and 2 she would be on the USS Nathan James and the last part she will be at the Joint Base at home. Joe said to Steve all of the mission will be explained in detail by Capt. Tom Chandler. Part 1 is boarding, researching, living and training on the Nathan James lasting 2 weeks; Part 2 is in South Korea and North Korea lasting 1 week and Part 3 in Afghanistan lasting 4 weeks. Joe also mentioned that he would be training himself and other SEALS for this mission as back up.

After packing everything all of them will need like uniform, casual and nice clothes, baby clothes and all the necessities, they boarded a helicopter that was going to take them out to the USS Nathan James. As Cath has been out of the Navy for a while she isn't used to the turbulence or the ride, she is scared but she tried not to show it and to show everyone else that was on the heli she was strong and tough. Steve being Steve and knowing Cath maybe a little too well pulled her closer and gave her a hug as she relaxed and lied down with her head on his thigh and tried to go to sleep. After a couple of hours of flying they finally landed on the Nathan James and were greeted by all crew, the Captain, Ex O (Executive Officer), Dr. Rachael Scott, Dr. Quincy Tophet, Tex, Green, Kara, Wolf and Ravit.

First of all, Captain Tom Chandler showed them to their quarters, let them settle in then took them on a tour which nether got lost. Tom also mentioned that Steve and Cath's reputations were known and were respected. Sarah and Michael started getting restless at the end of the tour so Cath and Kara put them to sleep and became friends and Cath also became friends with Ravit. Steve met everyone and he, Tom, Tex, Green and Wolf all became mates.

Cath also let it slip that she knew Ziva David when Ravit asked about her life and questions to get to know her. When Ravit heard this she was shocked and amazed because Ziva is the most famous assassin known to Mossad and also the Director's daughter. As Kara was Naval Intelligence she showed Cath around and explained everything and introduced her to the crew as well as just gossiped. Tom did the same to Steve and gave him a folder containing general information like times for food and schedules for training. Tom also mentioned a formal debriefing the next day.

Steve and Cath were tired from everything and went to bed early and the twins were already out cold asleep. Steve kissed Cath goodnight as she cuddled up into Steve with her back to his stomach and both could hear each other's breaths and feel the warmth radiating off each other.


	14. Chapter 14

After two days of learning about the ship, today is the first day of research and hunting Shelburne and Operation Strawberry Fields. All the leads everyone has found haven't panned out. Steve, Cath and other Intel officers are also doing more research into other classified operations. Later today is also the day when Steve starts his training and in a week Steve starts training other SEALs for this mission and the USS Nathan James' mission. As the USS Nathan James' mission is quicker Steve helped out a lot. The research involved background checks, satellite photos, last known locations, theoretical mission training, tactical training and a little firearm training. The further research Steve did the more it got closer to home, the more Steve kept having late nights which was making Cath worry. So Cath set alarms for Steve and would drag him to bed so he would stop. Lots of research has gone into Operation Strawberry fields and the cure for a global pandemic.

One week later it is time for Steve, Tom, Wolf, Tex and Green to go to South Korea and North Korea to rescue a fallen soldier – Steve's friend Freddie Hart – and escort prisoners then to Tokyo, Japan to arrest Wo Fat and send him to a super max in Colorado and lastly to the outskirts/jungles of Japan to face Shelburne alone. Just before Green leaves Kara tells him something important, she says

"I'm pregnant and you're the father so don't make me raise this child alone."

"OK, wow. I promise I won't." Green replied.

The whole mission for South Korea, North Korea and Japan went fine and no injuries. As this was a big mission everyone was allowed two weeks off before their mission to Afghanistan and Dr. Rachael Scott and Dr. Quincy Tophet's mission for the cure to the Red Flu.

In two weeks gap, Dr Scott was keeping an eye on Kara, Green and Kara went for ultra-sounds and Cath and Kara would take talk and take care of Sarah and Michael when Steve was away or working or training but Steve would always take care of them when he was around. Steve would take Mike all around the ship when he went. Both Steve and Cath had huge reputations and were respected to the highest honour, Sarah and Michael were also a big hit and everyone enjoyed having them around. Since they were cute and babies they seemed to lighten the mood when bad things happened.

From today Steve, Tom, Green, Tex and Wolf only have three days left in their two week break left on the Nathan James before leaving for Afghanistan and Kabul to help with the Army (Australian, American and British) protect the towns people against the Taliban. Over the next few days Steve and Cath spent all their together – above deck, below deck, on deck and in bed – with no connection to the intel office and the training station unless absolutely necessary. They also spent time with Sarah and Michael playing and both took their first steps in front of crew when everyone had to listen to a mandatory roll call when Sarah and Michael took their steps everyone erupted into applause, cheers and Capt. Tom Chandler was videoing it too as part of new rules.

Later that morning Steve and Cath set up a video call with everybody back home – Danny, Chin, Kono, Grover, Joe and Grace – telling them how they are, about Sarah and Michael, about the mission privately to Joe and they also sent the video of Sarah and Michael taking their first steps. Cath was also keeping in touch with Ziva and Kensi. Everyone awed and started cheering.

Grace's birthday was a few days ago and as a surprise present from Steve and Cath, Grace was given the details to the bank account Steve set up for helping with Sarah and Michael as well as a couple of clothes and a surfboard (just to annoy Danno). Grace was over whelmed and thankful.

After the video call to home and Joe, Cath called Ziva and Kensi and all had a group call. They talked about their children, what was going on with life and work. Cath also told them about Steve's mission and the USS Nathan James. Kensi talked about her and Deeks' undercover mission which was easy because their cover was as a married couple with a kid. Neither Ziva nor Tony had any missions considering everything they've been through so they had normal cases to work on. Later that night Steve and Green had planned a surprise for Kara and Cath. Everyone was in on it. Tom put Sarah and Michael to bed while Rachael kept Cath and Kara busy. Some of the crew also helped Rachael. Steve picked out a blue dress and silver heels for Cath, the dress shows her curves very well and blue looks good on her while Green picked a purple dress with a marble print which goes with Kara's eyes. Steve and Green hung the clothes up for them to change into after they come back.

Steve changed into a suit/ tuxedo and looks like James Bond. Green also changed into a tuxedo and he also cleaned up nice. This surprise was in the cafeteria. The chefs prepared a three course meal which Steve and Green chose specifically for this surprise. The cafeteria was decorated with lights, candles and a table for four. At the door Steve and Green waited for Cath and Kara. When they came at 7:30 pm each of them walked and politely pulled the chair out and sat. Cath and Kara were surprised by how the cafeteria looked and complemented on how much they loved it. First course came out and everyone loved and enjoyed it. After small talk and some drinks, second course was served. A toast was proposed and drank to and dessert came which was adored by Cath and Kara. At around 10 p.m. the hidden cameras and microphones that were installed were switched on and Green got down on one knee and asked

"Will you marry me?" to Kara who was crying and had her hands covering her mouth in surprise but she managed to say yes.


	15. Chapter 15

It has been a month since Liam was born, and the day Kensi and Deeks (still call him Deeks, as his nickname) were coming into work and they were bringing Liam in for everyone to see. As soon as they walked in the door, they were bombarded with presents and cards of congratulations. Finally they made their way to their desks, there they found presents of paper work and presents for Liam. They also got hugs from the rest of the team. A particular present they got from Eric and Nell was an amazing video of the Deeks'. Hetty gave them two presents one for Liam and one for agent and officer Deeks. Kensi and Deeks' present was a folder containing their newest undercover operation. Their operation was to go undercover as married arms buyers by the name of Sylvia and Max Cole (another one of Hetty's aliases) who are rich, own a manor in Santa Monica (another safe house of Hetty's) with nice clothes and own a gold 1973 XKE Jaguar.

They are buying weapons from a gang in down town L.A. The time period of this operation is a couple of days to a week - e.g. Monday to Sunday – and on Sunday everyone gets arrested and goes to lock up. They are allowed to go home but have to live in the undercover house with Liam. Risks include cover blown, identified as federal agents, deals gone wrong, money stuff up or screwy weapons. Training includes guns, knives and hand to hand combat.

Today is the second day they have been to work and first day they start training. As Kensi is a mother she is protective of Liam so she bought him to work and he stayed with Hetty and Nell while they were out in the field. When they got back Hetty had Liam asleep in her lap and everyone may or may not have walked in on Eric and Nell slightly making out. Someone cleared their throat and they jumped about half way around the world from each other (only about 2 metres) and both went very red. Hetty broke the awkward silence by asking for an update on the case at hand and to brief Mr and Mrs Deeks on their undercover op. They also got the keys to the Santa Monica Manor, to the Jag and made their way down to wardrobe to get their clothes for their mission.

Once everything was packed, moved and unpacked everyone went home and settled down. Deeks, Kensi and Liam were in the undercover house which was huge with multiple bedrooms, bathrooms and a huge living/lounge room and great dining hall. It had surround sound and a 56" inch TV. But as it is one of Hetty's safe houses it has hidden compartments, weapons and passageways in case anything goes bad.

Kensi woke up before everyone apart from Liam who was waking up a lot through the night then finally went to sleep. So Kensi made breakfast and brought it into their bedroom. Deeks woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs and coffee. He said good morning and kissed his beautiful wife and just as a good moment was beginning, Liam started crying which just ruined it. So Kensi went and bought him into their room and fed, rocked and played with him. By 9 am they checked into ops and today they were to start making contact with the sellers. Kensi went for a run around the neighbourhood and met a couple of the occupants down the road. While Kensi was on her run Deeks made contact with the gang and set up a meet. Just as Deeks was about to step into the shower when his wife wearing shorts and a sports crop came in and grabbed a bottle of water. Deeks asked

"Join me in the shower? You sort of smell a bit Fern" whispering the last part

"Sure" replied Sylvia aka Kensi. After a shower and a little make out session, they dressed themselves and got Liam ready to go to the park then to the beach. Deeks filled Kensi in on the location of the meet then suggested to go to the beach.

By lunch time they were at the park ordering food when they were handed a note with a phone number and instructions. They ate their lunch and called the phone number. They were asked to place an order; they ordered strikers, p90 and AK47's as well as grenades, military grade bombs, C4 and explosives and a W80 nuclear warhead. Their order was placed through a phony shipping company that is under investigation. Back in ops they heard everything, Kensi/Sylvia was told what to order. Once the order was placed they were given the location of the collection, price and where to bring the money.


	16. Chapter 16

On the Nathan James

Everyone came out from where they were hiding and congratulated them. Everyone went to bed with smiles on their faces. But unfortunately tomorrow would bring new challenges and unfortunate events.

 **Saturday**

This morning Steve woke before Cath and dawn and made breakfast for himself and Cath and got the bottles ready for Sarah and Michael. Tom, Green, Tex and Wolf got everything ready from guns to ammunition to food and drink rations and packed everything they needed onto the plane then the heli that would take them to Afghanistan. Cath woke when Steve came in with eggs, bacon and pancakes with ice cream.

"Steve, your cooking has improve." commented Cath

"Thanks" replied Steve.

This was also the last time all of them would be on that ship. Today is also the day that Cath, Sarah and Michael will be on the USS Nathan James and the day they are heading home. At exactly 0900 Steve and Cath said "Goodbye and I love you. Please stay safe." They promised each other to return home but hopefully not injured but they know there is always a chance. Green and Kara also did the same. By 0930 Steve and team were in the air, destination Afghanistan. By 1300 (1 p.m.) they landed and were greeted by hot sun, deserts and the Australian, British and American Armed Forces. Today all they did was get to their tents and meet all the other teams.

 **Day 1 in Afghanistan**

Today everyone is going to get split into different teams. Steve and Tom commanding two teams of SEALs, Wolf commanding Australian Army, Tex a team of British Royal Army and Navy and Green a combined Australian, American and British team; as well as numerous other teams in the field, air and at base. Today Steve, Tom and Green will go into local villages and help defend against the Taliban. After about two hours of patrol, a land rover came into the village and people started exiting but after using tear gas to clear the area. As soon as they stepped onto the ground and out of the car they were shot. All the village people were grateful; for the help and were now able to get back on with their life. They stayed at the village until dusk then returned to base for the night.

While with Cath, she and Kara were packing all the belongings for Cath, Sarah and Mike. Then when they were finished Kara had made cake for them and all the other officers in the Intel office. Steve gave the Ex O (Executive officer) a present for Cath and he gave it to Cath, the present was his grandfathers and his tags from the mission they went on together (the mission where they first met). It also has a message saying 'I will always love you. I will always be safe. These are to protect you when I can't, from Steve.' When Cath read this she had tears in her eyes. After cake and goodbyes Sarah, Cath and Michael boarded the plane that would take them back home to Oahu. Joe and everybody were waiting at the airport for them to arrive. Once the greetings were finished Cath briefed Joe and Joe arranged housing requirements and let them settle in.

Over the next few days to weeks nothing major happened. Steve and co and the armed forces had their own routine and Cath and the twins had their own routine with help from everyone.

 **Final week in Afghanistan**

Steve had the same routine for every two days. He either had IED (improvised explosives device) detection or in villages protecting from the Taliban. Today he had IED detection and disarming. He and half his team – total eight – went out and started walking until they found two and were able to disarm them without any harm to anyone nearby. Just as they were about to head back to base, Steve spotted a 16 year old girl walking towards them but Steve tells them to stay back and he goes up to the girl who freaks out and detonates a bomb strapped to her. Unfortunately she dies immediately and Steve got multiple head wounds, a concussion and shrapnel wounds all over, he was affected the worse. His other team mates had a couple of scratches or covered in dirt depending on where they were standing.

Once all the dust cleared the others on his team ran up to Steve's side to check him. They found a heartbeat and applied pressure to stop the bleeding while one person phoned the hospital base and another to their truck to take him back to base. Once at base a gurney was taken out and Steve was run in and straight into surgery. All his protective gear was already off. About half an hour into surgery and after reading Steve's file (un-classified parts) a hospital nurse phoned Joe, everyone heard the news and rushed back to base and to the hospital. Tom and Green were the first to be informed of Steve's condition and then they told the others. Tom also called Cath.

Cath was at home about to fall asleep in her and Steve's bed wearing her underwear and one of Steve's old navy shirts, just before she closed her eyes her mobile rang, she tried to ignore it but she reached out and answered her phone. She didn't bother reading the caller i.d. she just answered

"Cath McGarrett, speaking"

"Hey Cath, It's Tom Chandler, I'm sorry to inform you Steve..." By now Cath was balling her eyes out hoping it wasn't the worst news anyone has to hear

"Cath, don't worry too much Steve isn't dead." Cath was still crying but it had slowed down,

"He is badly injured though. He has multiple head wounds, a concussion and shrapnel all over his body. He is in surgery." Caths crying was even worse than when she thought he was dead,

"I will keep you updated" finishes Tom, then he hung up.

Danny also got a call and he went straight to Steve and Cath's house with Grace to make sure she is okay. When they got there they went straight to the bedroom and found Cath a crying wreck. Grace sat down next to Cath and hugged her while she kept crying. Grace is whispering soothing comments like "He will be okay. He is a Navy SEAL, a super seal and he won't leave you or the twins because he loves you too much." Danny came back with a giant tub of ice cream and multiple spoons as well as Cath's secret stash comfort food e.g. chocolate.

Every hour Cath and Danny's phone would go off with new updates on Steve condition and every time it would go off there was a glimmer of hope and sadness in Cath's eyes but would then tear up again once she read the message. After a six and a half hour surgery with multiple breaks (of staff), I.V bag changes and stitches Steve was out of surgery, fixed, stitched up, on morphine and heavily sedated in a secluded hospital room with guards posted round the clock and only two visitors allowed. Tom was the only person who stayed by his bedside and the second visitor was always on a rotation from Green to Tex to Wolf.

Cath and Danny and Grace finished the tub of ice cream and all the chocolate. Danny went and got more while Grace checked on the twins. Cath's sniffles died down and she fell asleep knowing Steve is in good hands, under constant supervision, the twins are taken care of, Danny is taking care of her and she is around the people that lover her. Danny called everyone and they came over immediately to help Cath. All night phones went off with an update every hour. All night they were watching movies, eating and trying to get some sleep which was hard because Cath would get nightmares.

Steve woke screaming out Cath's name and Tom had to calm him down to talk to him, "Hey Steve, calm down Cath's fine. She is at your house with everyone. She is being taken care of by those that care about her."

"What happened?" questioned Steve

"You were caught in an Al-Qaeda suicide bombing. You sustained multiple head wounds, concussion and shrapnel all over your bod." Answers Tom

"Well that explains the headache." commented Steve. Tom left and called Cath,

"Cath, he is out of surgery and is fine. He really want to see you, can we set up a skype call?"

"Sure and thank you for keeping me updated on his condition." said Cath

"No problem" replies Tom.

A few minutes later Steve was looking through his phone screen to a red, tear stained face Cath who was speechless.

"Hey Stubborn" started Steve

"Hey Sailor" said Cath absentmindedly

"Cath, hey, look at me. I'm fine, just another day in the office. I'll be home before you know it" said Steve to get her attention.

"Steve, I was just so worried" replied Cath

"Don't worry. I'm fine." said Steve, trying to reassure her. They kept talking and everyone said hi. After almost a three hour conversation, Cath went to sleep knowing she didn't have to worry about Steve.


	17. Chapter 17

**Day after Steve's surgery**

Steve was arguing with his doctor about when he can leave. Tom walked in and asked what was going on but he knew as soon as he heard some of it. They all agreed that Steve would be able to leave on his third day after his surgery but have to be under constant supervision, which Tom and Steve knew Cath would not let Steve out of her sight until he is fully healthy again. They didn't bother about work as they knew how stubborn he is so they will let Cath make that choice.

 **Steve's last day**

Today Steve is leaving the hospital and Afghanistan; he has been discharged from the base hospital. As a surprise the soldiers in all the teams set up a surprise party for Steve. Two reasons they did this is because Steve is leaving and has half recovered from his injuries. When Steve stepped out of the hospital he was bombarded with everyone yelling 'surprise', he was reaching for his weapon when he realized that he didn't have it and took it as a joke. They had cake and Steve packed up his belongings in his tent and went to the airfield to come home.

At Pearl Harbor – Hickam Naval Base, everyone was waiting for Steve to step off the aircraft carrier and onto the tarmac. Everyone got out of their cars when the lane stopped and Cath and Grace were the first to break away to see Steve. As soon as two feet were on the ground Cath was the first to give him a hug and a kiss and Grace gave him a hug around the waist. Using Cath to lean on he made his way to his children and gave them a kiss each. Then he went to everyone on his team and gave them a hug. Cath drove them home in her car, Danny, Grace, Chin and Kono went in Danny's car and Max, Grover and Kamekona took Grover's car. Everyone went home and Steve set up a video call with Tom and his doctor to tell Cath what care Steve needed like medication, bed rest and physical therapy.

That night Steve had to use Cath's help to have a shower because of all his scratches. Once in bed Cath laid next to him and he wrapped a safe arm around her and she slept peacefully. Steve's recovery went quickly but he refused to take his meds but Cath secretly gave them to him and by day five he was already back at work but not in the field and every day Cath would come at lunch time with food for everyone member of the team and the twins. They all ate and played with Sarah and Michael then they had to get back to work. In Steve's office – with the curtains drawn – they would have a little make out session to catch up which either gets interrupted by a new lead or their children. Most of the time Cath would breast feed them and Steve wouldn't mind the view.

After numerous amounts of doctor visits and physio appointments Steve finally got his stitches out and when he got them out he didn't want numbing meds because he was stubborn but Cath held his hand for her sake. Once they were out Steve and his team went and drank. In the morning Steve and Cath would either go on a run or swim. Every second day the distance would increase and sooner than later Steve was back to field work and back to being shot or shot at. Cath was also back to helping 5-0 with cases and Sarah and Michael were cared for by Duke, Jerry and Max at headquarters. Everything was going back to normal.


	18. Chapter 18

Today is the last day that Kensi and Deeks are undercover. Two days ago their order of weapons came and is secured, the money they used were fakes except for the top, middle and bottom of each pack. As soon as the money and weapons exchanged hands they were arrested and as soon as they saw Sam they flipped on their bosses. Yesterday everyone was staking out two locations, one is where everyone such as the couriers but the main heads were and the second house was where the main heads like finance, weapons and hiring assassins were staying as well as the family leader and his second in command. Sam and Callen along with SWAT raided the head house, of course being arms dealers they were armed to the teeth and didn't go down without a fight. The same is said for the couriers in the second house, after a couple of minutes of fire fights, oh's and blood everyone but three people (the most important people) were arrested. The biggest gang family in L.A was now off the streets.

As a reward Hetty let everyone have a week's vacation and the trail would start when they came back. Kensi took her husband and Liam to Disney World. They went to see the animal attractions, shows, exhibits, gallery's, rides and water themed areas. They stayed overnight then came home. While they were up there Kensi and Deeks had their own fun while Liam was napping. Kensi and Deeks were spoiling Liam while Deeks was spoiling Kensi in bed. When they got home they went to the beach every day. Kensi would also go for a run while Deeks would cycle with Liam in the front basket.

Sam took his family to the beach, pool and any fun places in Los Angeles. He would also take them on day trips to San Diego and on two day trips to Phoenix, San Francisco and Las Vegas. Callen took Joelle out to dinner some nights, lunch some days and breakfast some mornings. Callen would also visit his sister's grave and place flowers. Every time he would go down their Hetty would be hiding watching him and checking on him. She also had undercover agents tailing the other members of the team, making sure they weren't in any danger.

A week later the trial is over and no witnesses were injured, killed or missing. They testified and the gang was convicted of all the charges laid against them. They were charged with multiple counts of assassinations, assassination attempts, murder, and conspiracy to commit murder, espionage and a lot more.


	19. Chapter 19

**Christmas Eve (Hawaii)**

It's finally Christmas time in Hawaii. Steve and Cath are throwing a Christmas Eve Party. Everyone from 5-0 and HPD as well as family and friends came and had fun. Presents were handed out but not opened. Everyone stayed for dinner which was a mix of shrimp – thanks to Kamekona – and turkey and roasts. Danny and Grace gave baby clothes to Sarah and Michael, Chin and Kono gave Sarah and Michael some teddy bears and Grover, Renee and Samantha gave them some books and a blanket each. Danny and Grace gave everyone ocean themed presents. Chin and Kono gave them presents related to surfing and Grover gave everyone pizza from Chicago, which was absolutely amazing. Steve and Cath gave Danny something to remind him of New Jersey, Grace got a little bit of makeup, books and her favourite TV series, Chin got a smaller model of his car and motorbike, Kono got a surfboard from Ian and Coral Prince, Grover and Renee got something to remind them of Chicago and Samantha got similar things to Grace. Presents for Steve and Cath would be revealed on Christmas day. All presents were left under the McGarretts tree and treats for Santa and his reindeer were left out.

After dinner everyone ended up crashing at the McGarretts house. Steve and Cath in their room, Grace and Samantha in the nursery on air beds, Danny and Chin on a couch each, Grover and Renee in the spare room and Kono on an air bed in the lounge room.

 **Christmas Eve (Los Angeles)**

The team of OSP (Office of Special Projects) just finished the case that took all week and finally they caught the bad guy using social media. He cracked after five minutes in the boat shed with Sam and Callen. Hetty let them do the necessary paperwork after the holiday break. Kensi and Deeks got Liam off Nell and Eric and went home but Sam and his family and Callen beat them to set up for a surprise while Eric and Nell were stalling, when they finally left HQ Kensi was tired but Liam and Deeks were full of energy. They arrived home to find it looking normal on the outside and pitch black inside then suddenly as they stepped inside all the lights came on and everyone yelled "Merry Christmas" strangely Hetty beat them even though they left before her.

Kensi and Deeks' mums cooked dinner while Sam's mother in law talked and socialized with them so Sam didn't have to. At the dining table they had all sorts of food and by the end everyone was full and Deeks, Callen and Sam were a little bit drunk, which is rare for Sam. They put on music and everyone was dancing (some under protest) except for Kensi and Deeks' mums, Sam's mother in law and Hetty. Even Liam was having fun bopping up and down in his mother and father's arms. When everyone was worn out everyone exchanged gifts and Liam was the only one to open his presents which was entertaining. He got some dummies, clothes, swimmers, toys and everything an infant needs, basically he was spoiled. By the time everyone went home it was late and Kensi was out cold as soon as she lied down in their bed. Deeks finally got Liam to settle down after almost dropping him numerous times which Liam found fun. Everyone had a good night and all kids couldn't be more excited but the parents were not looking forward to an early morning.

 **Christmas Eve (D.C)**

It's Christmas Eve and Gibbs' team had just finished a case. McGee and Ziva were walking out of the elevator talking about a dream and Ziva's knife collection when they saw Palmer crying because well McGee and Ziva had no idea. They went back to their desks after Ziva gave a quick kiss to her loving husband and after talking about weapons charges. Ziva seemed suspicious about Tony then as she logged onto her computer confetti fly's down, Christmas carols started and Ziva and McGee are scared to death, Ziva grabs her sidearm and almost shoots the computer then aims it at Tony but Tony meets her in the middle and dips then kisses her under mistletoe while Gibbs is holding Char. Ziva is surprised but then deepens the kiss. Abby comes out of the elevator repeating "Have they done it yet? Has it happened?" When she stops and realizes she has the biggest smile on her face. At work they had a Christmas party and everyone on their level was eating, drinking egg nog, wine or champagne and dancing to music. After a couple of hours people starting leaving - but would come back – but Gibbs' team, Director Shepard, Ducky and Palmer and for a Christmas treat Jenny had a disco put up and they had a Christmas disco. According to Abby, Mum and Dad (Jenny and Gibbs) were the only ones not enjoying the disco so Abby dragged them down to her lab and made them change into dresses and did their hair and makeup. When they got back up their more people had come and everyone was wearing formal attire. The boys had their mouths open and were in shock it took a head slap from Ziva and Jenny for them to shut their mouths. Tony and Ziva were really tired by the end so Ziva just slept in her bra and undies and Tony in boxers with Char in the middle of them in the bed. Also everyone was given presents and Char was spoiled.


	20. Chapter 20

**Christmas Day**

Grace and Samantha were the first to wake, they quietly but full of excitement made their way down to the tree in the living room to find tons of presents under it. As soon as Grace and Samantha were down the stairs, Danny Chin and Kono woke to find the girls exchanging the gifts they got for each other. Danny got up and made coffee for himself, Chin and Kono. Next to wake were Grover and Renee after they heard a little bit of a racket coming from down stairs. More coffee was followed. The twins were the next to wake up and Grace went and got Sarah and Samantha went and got Michael and bought them down to the living room where everyone but Steve and Cath were, they played with the toys they have for now. Except that Steve and Cath were already awake and were celebrating their own Christmas morning in bed. Steve gave Cath a necklace – a heart with a diamond and a microscopic tracer (as of recent events). Cath gave Steve a grenade from one of their joint missions when they were keeping their relationship secret except when Freddie Hart found out.

Finally after little peace and quiet they went down stairs with smiling faces. Danny was the first to inquire with

"Why are you smiling?"

"Just got the best present ever" replied Steve and Cath in unison with a bit of a laugh from everyone. Grace and Samantha ran and gave them a hug and wished them a Mele Kalikimaka (Merry Christmas). After numerous amount of coffee all the presents were handed out and opened, everyone was excited about what they got but Steve and Cath haven't be given their biggest present and they haven't give all their present to each other yet either. For breakfast Cath, Kono Grace and Samantha cooked eggs, bacon and pancakes with juice and coffee. They all went down to the beach in the backyard. Grace and Samantha tried their new bikinis and Kono and Cath went down in bra and undies because they were too lazy to change and no one cared. Everyone had fun swimming then turned into a water fight except for Renee and Grover. By the end Steve was wearing is shorts and shirtless, Danny was wearing a singlet and shorts and so was Chin. All throughout the day Cath kept wondering was Steve was planning.

After a couple of hours of playing and sun tanning, everyone got changed. Steve and Cath went to their room and everyone went home to change and meet at a secret location and at a secret time and everyone but Steve and Cath have no clue about it. Steve went to change into his usual cargo pants - where he found more as a present from Cath – and a plain tee but moved to wear his 007 suits are and where Cath's dresses are as well. He bought three more dresses for her as he 'investigated' (went through her bank records without her finding out). Steve picked out a dress chosen by Grace as well as a suit for Steve. They were laid on the bed then Steve joined Cath in the shower which turned into a make out session which then moved to the bed and the clothes were hung up. As this was Steve and Cath first Christmas as a married couple and their first Christmas where a deployment or a case interrupted, everyone planned a wonderful surprise and Steve still had one last present.

At about 8:00 at night Danny and Grace came over to Steve's and Danny walked in on them having sex which was better than Grace finding out. Cath and Steve had another short shower and got dressed; Cath was wearing a blue tight fitting and comes just above the knee. Steve was wearing a tuxedo with a white shirt, black jacket, pants and tie.

Steve, Cath, Danny and Grace took Cath's blue 1973 Chevrolet Corvette after lots of 'discussion' between Steve and Danny. Cath had to intervene with help from Grace and decided that Cath is driving, Grace in passenger seat, Steve behind the driver and Danny behind the passenger.


	21. Chapter 21

After a bit of direction issues they arrived at the secret location and once again Cath and Steve were blind folded. Grace steered Cath in the opposite direction to Steve. The secret location and surprise was actually a Christmas/ New Year's party at the Hilton Hawaiian Village. This was to celebrate Steve and Cath's first Christmas as Mr and Mrs McGarrett and Sarah and Michael's first Christmas. When they arrived everyone jumped out and yelled "surprise!" To say Steve, Cath and the twins were surprised was an understatement, they were over whelmed. Everyone had fun, music was blaring, and everyone was dancing, eating and drinking. Steve caught up with everyone – Joe, Mary, Lori, Chin, Kono, Adam, Grover and his family, Deb, Joan, Amber, Max, Jerry, Gov. Denning and Fong – as another surprise Kensi, Deeks and Liam came as well as the other member of OSP – Callen, Joelle, Sam and his family, Nell, Eric and Hetty – and the NCIS team in Washington – Ziva, Tony, Char, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Breena and Jenny. When Gibbs and Jenny were on a mission in Tokyo they met Amanda Clarke and Aiden Mathis, Gibbs invited them considering how hard their childhoods was and how Ziva's was, and Gibbs thought they would get along and he was right everyone did. Aiden and Amanda are also engaged.

At the two minutes till midnight mark, Final Countdown by Europe started playing and everyone was singing along but stopped when Steve got everyone's attention and started the ten second countdown of the new year, as soon as it was midnight fireworks went off and Steve dipped and kissed Cath, Danny and Amber, Adam and Kono, Grover and Renee, Deeks and Kensi, Sam and Quinn, Callen and Joelle, Eric and Nell, Tony and Ziva, Gibbs and Jenny, McGee and Abby, Palmer and Breena and lastly Aiden and Amanda all followed in suit. Everyone was cheering and kept celebrating. After much negotiation and a call from Sec Nav everyone was allowed to stay and was given their own room to sleep off their hangover and they were too drunk to drive. After lots of sleep, coffee and cold showers everyone was partially awake. They set up a routine for coffee runs. At about lunch time everyone went down to the restaurant and got food then went to the pool. For Christmas all of the kids got new swimmers. Sarah and Char got new bikinis; Sarah's had hibiscus flowers and Char's had stars and a Star of David. Michael and Liam both got tiny swimming boardies; Mike's were camo printed and had US Navy SEAL written on one of the legs and Liam's had pizza and movie cameras on it. Everyone but Gibbs, Ducky, Joe, Grover, Deb, Denning and Renee went to the pool and those that sat out went to the bar and restaurant while they others had fun in the pool and on the slides.

By 8:00 p.m. everyone but the children were in Steve and Cath's suit to watch Christmas movies, New Year movies and Christmas specials on TV, Everyone was eating popcorn and drinking they all enjoyed it. Once all the movies and specials were finished everyone went back to their rooms. Their rooms were on the 21st floor.

Room 1: Steve, Cath, Sarah and Michael

Room 2: Danny, Grace, Amber, Kono and Adam

Room 3: Mary, Joan and Deb

Room 4: Max, Jerry and Fong

Room 5: Grover, Renee and Samantha

Room 6: Lori, Chin, Joe and Denning

Room 7: Callen, Joelle, Eric and Nell

Room 8: Sam, Quinn, McGee and Abby

Room 9: Kensi, Deeks and Liam

Room 10: Tony, Ziva and Char

Room 11: Gibbs, Jenny, Aiden and Amanda

Tonight is their last night in Hawaii. Everyone will go back to Washington, Los Angeles and the Hampton's to start a new year and a fresh start. In the morning everyone met in the lobby and went out to Rainbow Drive In and had fast food then they had one last swim at the beach while the lovely maids at the Hilton made up their rooms and were tipped very generously thanks to Gov. Denning, Sec Nav and Granger who all chipped in. After numerous hours of sleeping, crying children, special activities, movies and songs everyone was back home safe.


	22. Chapter 22

Ziva walked into the bullpen with Tony holding her hand, her gear on one shoulder and Char in the other. Jenny was on the balcony informing everyone that the 5 – 0 team from Hawaii, Fornell, Mossad and OSP team from LA and of course Gibbs' team are all working a joint case. Once she was finished Jenny called Ziva up to MTAC, McGee took Char and Tony and Gibbs were hiding in the shadows not seen by the man who was now on the screen. When Ziva saw the face she stopped where she stood and had to do a double take and seeing his face first thing in the morning was most definitely not on today's agenda, also brought back painful memories e.g. Somalia and childhood memories. Even Gibbs and Tony were shocked as well, Tony went on to the protective side and almost gave away that they were there but Gibbs held him back.

"Good morning my dear Ziva" starts the one and only Director of Mossad Eli David

"Tzaraiim tovim, Abba" replied Ziva (Good afternoon father)

"Ma shelomkha" asked Eli (How are you?)

"I'm fine thanks" replied Ziva with no emotion and switching to English

"Ma holekh" asked Ziva switching back to Hebrew (What's going on?)

"Shub Mossad" requested Eli (return to Mossad) and everyone perked up when they heard Mossad.

"Selach li?" replied Ziva, stunned and on the verge of screaming out in anger and tears (Excuse me?)

"You heard me!" Yelled Eli

"No way in hell! I have a family here and your sins are too great!" screamed Ziva. The line was cut off in the middle of Director David's sentence and Ziva stormed out but was caught by two sets of strong arms. She tried to fight and started cursing in Hebrew which caused a smirk to appear on Jenny, Tony and Gibbs' face when they translated and caused a few strange expressions to appear.

When everyone exited MTAC, the elevator 'dinged' to signal it arrived. The 5 – 0 team, Fornell, Mossad and the OSP team exited, briefed and Abby screamed "SLEEPOVER!" Ziva couldn't stand being in the same room surrounded by lots of people especially Adam and Michael. She left and went to the park that was a couple of blocks away from the Navy Yard. After half an hour someone offered her coffee unsure if it was safe she looked up and saw Tony with a look of sympathy and hatred. He sat next to her and she drank the coffee then she started rambling. Tony pulled her close and he just let her ramble. Once she calmed down and her eyes weren't so puffy and red they went back to the navy yard. Abby gave her one of the 'can't breathe' bear hugs and she was grateful.

After a couple of minutes of organizing sleeping arrangements, everyone met in the conference room and started to play truth or dare (with lots of procrastination) the only people who didn't play were Hadar, Fornell and Ducky who sat supervising, Jenny wanted to but was forced by Gibbs. Abby started by asking Nell "truth or dare". She replied with "truth" and her truth question is "if she wasn't NCIS, what would she be?"

Her reply was that "I would be a TV news editor." Next Nell asked Danny "truth or dare" and his reply is "truth" and his truth question is "would he live in Hawaii or move back to the mainland?" His reply was "the mainland because of family but stay in Hawaii because of Grace" when he said this Steve had a fake hurt look on his face then Danny said "and of course I would stay cause of 5 – 0." Danny asked Gibbs "truth or dare" and he replied "dare." Danny dared Gibbs to kiss Jenny as he could sense something going on between them. He did it and everyone awed.

Gibbs then decided to do a group dare with two parts involving Steve, Cath, Kensi, Deeks, Nell, Eric, himself, Jenny, Tony, McGee, Abby and Ziva. Gibbs got Cath, Kensi, Nell, Jenny, Abby and Ziva to stand up and close their eyes. Ducky and Fornell figured out what Gibbs was doing and helped. Ducky and Fornell guided them randomly around the room while Gibbs got the others to close their eyes. The rest of 5 – 0, Mossad and Callen and Sam figured out what was going on and helped. The girls were guided back to their partner's laps. Steve and Tony wrapped their arms around the girl in their lap and Cath and Ziva instantly knew what was going on. Gibbs handed everything over to Ducky to continue so it would give what was happening away. Ducky told them to turn around, for the boys to open their eyes and not say a word and they knew what they had to do. The boys leaned in and met their girl for a passionate kiss, only stopped when they needed air. Surprisingly Sarah and Liam had their own baby kiss and Michael and Char had one too, every awed and got photos of it. After few more rounds of truth or dare they went up to MTAC and watched a couple of movies on Netflix. Once the girls started falling asleep in their partners laps Gibbs sent them to bed. Fornell, Hadar, Ducky, Gibbs and Jenny slept in the conference room and everyone else slept in the bullpen (with the desks moved). Cath was in Steve's arms with Sarah and Mic in her arms, Kensi in Deeks' arms with Liam in hers, Ziva in Tony's with Char. Everyone was cuddled up except for Kono, Chin, Adam, Michael, Callen and Sam.

In the morning Gibbs woke first and bought everyone coffee. Next everyone woke because of screaming children. Once everyone was up – not necessarily awake – they all went out and got breakfast except for the Mossad officers who had to leave early in the morning to catch their plane back to Tel Aviv, Israel. When they got back to the Navy Yard everyone went to their desks or just hung around in the bull pen and caught up with each other. At around 9, three CIA agents gave Jenny orders to hand over all files on the joint case which caused a huge pissing match between Gov. Denning, FBI, Mossad, NCIS (Sec Nav and Jenny), CIA and Homeland. And CIA/Homeland won. Jenny gave everyone the day off and no one was allowed to be seen in the bull pen. Later that day 5 – 0 except Steve, Cath and the twins went back to Hawaii and the OSP team except for Kensi, Deeks and Liam went back to Los Angeles on private jets thanks to Sec Nav and FBI. The McGarretts and Blye's stayed an extra day to see the limited sights. That night everyone was with their soulmate – Jibbs, Tiva, McAbby, McRoll and Densi – as well as those with their partners back home – Neric and Damber – and probably did unspeakable things all night. By morning the McGarretts were on a jet going back to Hawaii. Steve and Cath slept the whole time. Kensi, Deeks and Liam also left for LA, they also slept until they landed.


	23. Chapter 23

After the joint sleepover and investigation, everyone had their own routine and got back into it pretty quickly. Each day they would get the call, go to the crime scene, find evidence, get a suspect, run a few leads, get another suspect, they confess, case closed, justice served and go home. They would spend as much time as possible with family and friends. And everyone with a partner would worry when they go out into the field (even if they were together). Every day there is always a chance of getting shot, blown up or any harm to the human body.

Life as the McGarretts in Hawaii, the DiNozzos in D.C and the Blye's in L.A would always be hard and are a target to some people or agencies.

A/N: I wrote this a little while ago and since then my writing has improved. This story is also on wattpad.


End file.
